1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a battery management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery may have a plurality of cells connected in series. In order to reduce capacity deviation among the cells, a cell balancing operation may be performed. The cell balancing operation is usually performed based on voltages of the cells. Cell voltage measuring and cell balancing may be performed by an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit may operate based on power from the cells. However, the cells may not be able to supply sufficient power for operating the integrated circuit at all times, especially when the cell voltages are low.